


Bad Little Boy

by Anime_aesthetic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69ing, All Boys School, Angst, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, bad boy!Iwaizumi, bullied!Oikawa, detention!AU, eventually, gay slurs, protective!Iwaizumi, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_aesthetic/pseuds/Anime_aesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ever pure Oikawa Toorou gets Saturday detention after sticking up for himself for the first time since being bullied for being gay.  Iwaizumi gets in fights with poeple regardless and so he's usually there anyways.  Lot's of firsts on Oikawa's part, and lots of fluff and angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making this work my summer project, so this is the first chapter of what I'm estimating will be a 7 chapter fic all together. And since Iwa-chan's birthday is tomorrow, I decided to go ahead and upload the first chapter today! I'll do my best with regularly updating, but no promises, please don't hate me. This chapter has lots of stupid memes written in, so if you get the reference then yay, but if not you're not missing out on much. Also, sorry for any format errors.

“Oho!” A below average marking again! You’re never going to be successful Iwaizumi-kun.”  Every week.  The same insults ever week.  The same scores every week.  The same notebook filled with essays and groundbreaking ideas, but no actual notes for classes he finds completely pointless.  These ‘smart’ boys really are dumb aren’t they? Rage boiled in Iwaizumi.  Why did he let these guys get to him week after week?  No matter- before he could monitor his muscle reflexes he managed to knock the kid down and send him scrambling into the hall clutching his bloody nose.

“Sensei! Sensei Iwaizumi-kun attacked me!”  The teacher along with overly curious students flooded the hall, enclosing them from escaping.  Drowning in his own anger, Iwaizumi somehow managed to sit through his entire meeting with the principle that ended in his usual Saturday detention.  This weeks reason- ‘crime against fellow student.’

 _Fuckin’ bullshit.  That kid deserved it.  Just because you can memorize some stupid textbook and throw the answers back up for your parents approval doesn’t make you smart. These shit heads wouldn’t know a personal thesis if it hit them harder than I could._ Iwaizumi ate his lunch on the roof to let his anger cool down, though the spring sun was beginning to warm everything up.

*

Oikawa gripped the sink behind him to steady himself from the punch to the law he just received.

“Come on pretty boy!”

“Fag! Fight back, I dare you!”

“He’s too girly to stand up for himself.”

“Does gay boy need a knight in shining armor to come rescue him?  Huh pretty boy?”

Tears streamed down Oikawa’s face as he stood hunched over in defeat and extreme pain.  This is the third week this has happened.  For once Oikawa had hope for a better school year.  An all boys school?  There’s bound to be other gay guys, right?  So wearing his rainbow pin on his backpack seemed natural.  And yet, here he was, vision blurred from swelling and tears, blood staining his shirt and the sink.  He would not let these guys mess up his hope for a new school year.  He would not let his parents find out he was being bullied again.  And he would definitely prove he could do this on his own.

“Y-You’re wrong.”  His jaw could hardly move after being hit so hard, but he did his best.

“The queer speaks! Run that by us one more time pretty boy.”

“You’re wrong!”  Oikawa swung his arm with all the strength he could muster as he aimed for no one in particular.  Luckily for him, these guys were about equal in height to him and his fist made contact with the smaller bully right on his nose.  The kid yelled out, alerting passing students that there was yet another fight.

“I’ve had it with this boy’s prep school and all the damn fighting!”  A teacher stomped into the bathroom, obviously fuming under his fake hair.

“You four, principals office! Now!”  Muttering to himself the teacher stormed out of the bathroom, returning to his classroom to call and alert the principal of more fighting boys.  For the first time in Oikawa’s life he was given detention.  Even as a master of manipulation, this was going to be a tough one to cover up from his parents.

*

On his walk to school Iwaizumi picked up an energy drink and some sports magazines before finally arriving to sign in and take his usual seat in the empty classroom.

*

Oikawa did his best to cover the bruises with makeup before telling his parents some obscure lie.  He was finally able to get in his car and arrive 15 minutes late with Starbucks.  Serious brown eyes found sparkling brown and Iwaizumi had to wonder how this little ray of fucking sunshine ended up in detention.  Scowling at the flop his stomach did, Iwaizumi did his best to focus on the article about some volleyball player.  Oikawa sauntered right over to Iwaizumi, plopping down in the desk beside him.  Flashing his usual movie star smile, he waiting until Iwaizumi finally glanced over to acknowledge him before speaking.

“Good morning!  I’m Oikawa Tooru.  This is my first time in detention so-” Iwaizumi looked angry as he had a finger over his lips, signaling this guy to quit talking.

“Rude.  I’m just trying to be friendl-”

“Oy, kid, no talking in detention!”  The teacher called from the front of the room, obviously pissed off at having to babysit.  Out of his backpack Oikawa pulled out a little green notebook with alien doodles before rummaging around his bag for a pen.

_Nerd.  He is definitely cute though.  How is his hair so… fluffy lookin?  No not fluffy, wavy? Luxurious.... Thats a fitting word. Shit, I need to stop._

Oikawa scribbled something down while Iwaizumi glared at him during his thoughts.  He passed the notebook that read

 _“So, what are you in for? ;)”_  

 _… Is this guy seriously trying to flirt right now?  And why is his eye so dark?_  Ashamed of his messy handwriting, Iwaizumi passed the notebook back after jotting down

 _“Got in a fight with some stupid kid.”_  

He sipped his energy drink as a distraction.

 _“Oh, bad little boy.”_  

The pretty boy let out a giggle, and fuck, how could Iwaizumi not blush at that sound.

_“What’s your name?”_

Oikawa wrote once again and passed the notebook.

_“Iwaizumi.”_

_Iwaizumi.  That’s beautiful._

_“Nice to meet you Iwa-chan! <3”  _

_What the actual fuck Hajime, stop blushing already._

_“Don’t call me that, pretty boy.”_

For once a genuine look crossed Oikawa’s face, and Iwaizumi wasn’t pleased to see it was a disturbed one.       

_“I’ll call you whatever I want Iwa-chan!”_

A sigh and another sip of monster, while Oikawa followed and took a sip of his coffee.  He gave off the thick, sweet smell of vanilla as he let out a sigh as well.

 _“So why are you here? I’ve never seen you here before, and yes, I do come here often.”_  

He pushed the notebook back and waiting as Oikawa made no attempt to move, seemingly lost in thought.

 _“I got in a fight too.”_  

Was all he wrote back as he sat ever so properly with a rehearsed smile plastered on his face.

_What’s with this guy?  There is no way he’d fight someone, and he looks like he can’t pack a decent punch anyway.  I suppose he has a height advantage though… But nah, why would he need to fight anyone?_

_“I’m assuming you got the blame even though you didn’t start the fight.  Am I right?”_  

Laughing lightly through his nose, he nodded in reply.

 _“Same,”_  he paused, pondering the situation. _“Who could possibly want to fight you though? I get that you’re pretty and all, but do the guys here really get that jealous?”_

God damn it.  Now who’s flirting in detention. Iwazumi blushed hard at his own forwardness.  He would never be openly attracted to this boy out of upholding his bad-ass reputation, but he supposed writing is an easier medium for flirting.

_“I think homophobia is a bigger issue than jealousy Iwa-chan.”_

Oikawa sipped his coffee slowly, not bothering to watch this guy beside him react, though he supposed the coughing fit that came shortly after was evidence enough that he caught him off guard.

_“That’s-that’s really fucked up.  I’m sorry.”_

Even on paper Iwaizumi was at a loss for words.  Oikawa’s light brown hair bounced as he shook his head in reply, the same damn smile on his face.

_“You should”_

The words were crossed out before Iwaizumi finished his thought, deciding against what he was going to say.

“Oy brats, I’m going on an errand.  If I come back and you two aren’t here I’ll guarantee your expulsions.”  Grabbing his suitcase and grumbling, he left the room, not bothering to hold the door to prevent the loud slam of it closing on his way out.

“He usually does this,” Iwaizumi finally said out loud, running a hand through his spikey hair.  “We can talk now.”

“Your voice is pretty.”  That damn guy’s lashes could kill someone, and Iwaizumi could do nothing to prevent his blushing, his eyebrows furrowed in a mix of embarrassment and confusion.     

“Ah! Sorry Iwa-can. That was a weird thing to say.”  He quickly grabbed his coffee and threw it back.  The guy beside him just chuckled lightly.

“So, Iwa-chan, you play volleyball?”  Iwaizumi glanced at the boy again, face still plastered with a confused look.

“How do you know-”

“The magazine you’re reading?”

“Oh! Ah,” He cleared his throat, his face still felt like it was on fire, so he nodded before finally trying to speak again.

“Do you want to play?  I have my ball with me.”

“Are we allowed to leave?”

“Does it matter? Come on pretty boy.”

“Please stop calling me that Iwa-chan.”  The look on Oikawa’s face was hard to ignore.

“You call me ‘Iwa-chan’ for Christ’s sake.”  Though that look he was giving him made Iwaizumi want to do whatever the boy asked him to.

“The guys who got me here call me that, is all.”  They both stopped in the door frame leading outside.

“Jesus, why didn’t you tell me?”  Oikawa shuffled his feet, mumbling excuses at the floor.

“How about Assikawa then?  It’s a perfect fit.”  He smirked as he held the ball between his arm and hip.

“So mean Iwa-chan!”  But the sparkle in his eyes was back, and that relieved Iwaizumi more than he would admit.

 

“Okay, so when you’re receiving you press your hands together like this.”  Easy enough for him, his muscle memorized the action so he never had to think about it.  Oikawa’s soft hands fumbled around attempting to copy the hand positioning with no success.

“No, like this,” Iwaizumi reached around the slightly taller guy and placed his hands over the others, weaving his fingers together for the correct position, the juxtaposition of skin tone suddenly appealing to Iwaizumi.

“Thanks Iwa-chan.”  His infectious smile was much too close to Iwaizumi’s lips and the latter froze in place with a permanent blush.  His brows furrowed in frustration and Oikawa couldn’t help but let out a giggle.

“You can let go now Iwa-chan.”  Oikawa peered through his lashes again and Iwaizumi let his arms go limp at his sides as he nodded and walked across from him.

“I’ll toss first.”  It took all his might to suppress a certain feeling building up in this lower half, so he kept walking further and focused on sending a smooth toss to the new guy.  It only took a split second of panic for Oikawa to forget how to move his body and his face took a nice receive.

“Assikawa! You’re suppose to hit it back! Are you okay?”  This guy was just laying in the grass, laughing lightly at Iwaizumi’s concern.

“I’m fine.  At least I now have a good excuse for the bruise on my face.” His tone resembled how he might sound if he has just found a fucking five dollar bill on the ground and had the grin to match it.

“What kind of fucking view do you have on life?  I can’t tell if you’re actually this optimistic or just stupidly manipulative.  If it’s the latter please save that shit for other people who are more obvious because it’s not going to work on me.”  Oikawa’s shocked face was enough to realize he might have been a little too blunt.  

“Shit Assikawa, come one.  Let’s try again.  This time receive with your hands.”  He offered his hand to help Oikawa off the ground.

“And you’re sure you’re okay?”  Iwaizumi’s hands hovered just slightly over Oikawa’s face once they were both standing, searching for any bleeding or new bruises.

 “Iwa-chan,” He sounded so exasperated, yet his eyes seemed so calm as he stared at Iwaizumi.

“I didn’t realize you were so short.”  Oikawa’s face beamed as he flashed his movie star grin.

“Don’t push it Oikawa.  I could take you down in a heartbeat.”  Iwaizumi glared at him as Oikawa giggled. “Besides, I’m hardly an inch shorter than you!”

“So small! So fragile!”  Oikawa mock swooned before Iwaizumi tackled him to the ground, straddling him.  His arms enclosed Oikawa’s head, pretty brown locks tickling his wrists.

“What was that?”  Iwaizumi looked so dark and sensual, his voice dropped and intimidating.  Now it was Oikawa’s turn to blush, unable to think of a reply.  Iwaizumi dipped his head lower, letting his lips hover over the shell of Oikawa’s ear before whispering “that’s what I thought.”

Oikawa’s flushed, blushing face, wide eyes and parted lips brought Iwaizumi back to reality and his hands immediately came up to cover his face.  That bubbly laugh came from under him and he rolled off to avoid the feeling in how lower half return.

“Just get the ball back to me, okay?”  Iwaizumi walked back to his original spot to toss once again.  It only took catching it, kicking it, and punching it for Oikawa to finally begin receiving properly.

“Iwa-chan, this hurts! And I’m hungry!” Oikawa complained as he cocked his hip out dramatically as he fanned himself.

“Fine, lets go back in drama queen.”  Iwaizumi followed in the wake of the skipping boy aimlessly humming a random tune.  He flopped into his desk as Iwaizumi stood standing, grabbing his food he brought out of his bag.

“Where are you going Iwa-chan?”

“I always eat lunch on the roof.”   Before he had the chance to invite Oikawa along the latter was already standing with his things.

“Lead the way!”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

“So mean Iwa-chan!”

“Shutup Asskawa.”

The view from the roof left both breathless.  The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and petals had already made their journey and laid untouched on the roof.

“Iwa-chan!  What a romantic location for our lunch date! Oh, you shouldn’t have!”

“You’re right for once Assikawa.”  Oikawa let out a light laugh in response.  Relief filled him as Oikawa realized he’s never had someone he could make jokes with.  Most people couldn’t understand his sarcasm, or his jokes were just ‘too gay.’

“I swear I’m really not that nice of a view, so stop staring at me and sit down,” Iwaizumi said from his spot in the shade against the wall.  With both their backs against the cool brick, they let the silence ring as they ate their food.

“So, how did your fight start?”

“Way to break the ice,” Iwaizumi lowered his half eaten sandwich.

“We got some test back and the top kids in my class criticized my score.  Before I knew it one was bloody and got the teacher involved.” He took another bite of his sandwich as a way to convey he wasn’t going to say anything else on the matter.         

“hrat-bout-you?”  He pointed his sandwich at Oikawa, speaking with his mouth full.  He froze like he had earlier, carefully choosing his words as if Iwaizumi would get mad if he didn’t calculate them correctly.

“I made the mistake of thinking I could wear a rainbow pin on my backpack.  Then I was in the bathroom three-to-one.  I don’t usually fight back, I don’t know what got into me.  But for the first time in my life I swung back-”

“Wait, so this has happened before?”  Oikawa looked uncomfortable under Iwaizumi’s angry glare.

“Well, yeah.  That’s why my parents sent me to this school.  I was being bullied in junior high because I was different from all the other boys and most of my friends were girls, so my parents figured being at an all boys school might cure me.”  A humorless laugh pitifully left his perfectly curved lips and Iwaizumi couldn’t seem to hold the strength to take his eyes off of them.  Yet he managed to tear his eyes off the perfect sight to see those brown eyes so hollow and downcast that it made Iwaizumi sick to his stomach.

“Oy. Look at me.”  Oikawa looked up innocently, no hint of the fake smile obscuring his true emotions.

“Being gay is not a sickness.  Anyone who thinks that is just wrong. It doesn’t matter who the people are to you, if they can’t accept you for who you like in bed, which is already none of their business, then they don’t deserve any part of you.”

“So, you’re okay with me being gay? It doesn’t freak you out?”  The rims of his eyes were the slightest tint of red as he kept letting Iwaizumi see him with his defenses down.

“Asskawa, if you honestly haven’t noticed, I’m gay too.  Well bi, but the fact that I like guys is still there.  So stop looking at me like I’m going to hurt you too, because I can already promise you I won’t.”  The relief that spread over his face was almost as satisfying as Oikawa throwing his arms around the other guy and burying his face in his neck.

“I thought I was the only one!”

“You aren’t a special snowflake, there’s plenty at our school.”  Iwaizumi reluctantly ( _yes, reluctantly, because he wasn’t being nice or flirty or anything, geez_ ) hugged the boy back, allowing one of his hands to wrap around his slender waist and the other to make its way up his back.  His hair smelled like strawberry and it was so damn soft as he couldn’t help but ruffle the guys hair to help him calm down.

“Wait, so have you been flirting with me?”  Oikawa stayed wrapped up around Iwaizumi but turned his head so he could see him.

“Once again, ignorant or manipulative?  The world may never know.”

“So you like me?”  Iwaizumi grew still and silent, feeling Oikawa’s heartbeat against his right shoulder as his breath warmed his ear.

“I-” Iwaizumi’s face grew hotter and hotter.  He couldn’t bring himself to boost this guys ego anymore, and speaking was a lot harder than writing his feelings.  In place of telling him Iwaizumi turned his head and tilted up, lightly kissing Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan.”  Oikawa’s eyes filled with a new sparkle before a devious look took over.

“Iwa-chan has a crush on me. How embarrassing.”

“You are literally cuddling me right now Assikawa.”

“Still-”

The sound of a car door slamming brought them back to the present.  Both peered over the fence to see the teacher back, grumbling as he locked up his car.  Scrambling back to the classroom they made it to their seats before they could hear the stomping from down the hall.

“Time’s up, you’re free to go.”  

“I just walked here, so maybe let’s hang out some time soon?”  Iwaizumi ran his hand through his hair and Oikawa noticed how nice his arms were.  More than nice. _Hot damn. Why did I not notice his arms before?_

“Oikawa?”

“Ah! I drove here, do you want a ride home?”

“Are you going to meet my parents and kiss me good night at the door too?”

“Here I am giving you an opportunity of a lifetime and you’re sassing me Iwa-chan. So rude!”  Never the less, both got into the white BMW.

“Jesus this is a nice car.  I’m only a little ways down the street.”

“Wait Iwa-chan!  I forgot I told my parents I was out shopping!  I need evidence!”

“Definitely just manipulative.”  Iwaizumi nodded to himself as he buckled his seatbelt.

“So mean!”

“It’s not necessarily a bad thing.”

“To the mall then!”  K-pop blasted the stereo as Oikawa peeled out of the parking lot.  The next hour was filled with Oikawa dragging Iwaizumi into high-end stores and forcing him to try on obscure outfits and occasionally buying himself pieces. Iwaizumi had never even heard of most of the places this guy was obsessed with, much less had the money to buy anything.  Who pays $80 for a tie?  Iwaizumi had always assumed that the rich kid with no emotional substance was such a TV trope, but it seemed that this kid, this bullied, manipulative, beautiful boy, was actually living a stereotype.  He hated himself for wanted to make this kid happy, to give him all the things money couldn’t buy, but Iwaizumi couldn’t help it.  He really liked this guy, despite knowing him all of 7 hours.

“I’m wiped out!  And now I’ve spent enough money to convince my parents that I didn’t just spend the day in detention.”

“I’m confused.”

“What’s new Iwa-chan?”

“Shut up.  I mean about your home life- if that’s not too personal.”  Iwaizumi walked out of the mall doors beside Oikawa with both hands filled with bags.

“It’s simple.  My parents tolerate me being gay, and they know that the world isn’t as accepting, so they do their best to make my life easier.  So I’m doing all I can to make sure their efforts don’t go to waste.”  Oikawa popped the trunk and dropped the bags in, Iwaizumi followed his lead.

“So letting yourself get beat up on multiple occasions is suppose to be for their benefit?”

“It’s not like that Iwa-chan-”

“No Oikawa, it is!  And I know I haven’t known you long, but I don’t care!  You’re too precious to keep allowing this!  You deserve better and I will do whatever is possible to ensure no one will question you or your decisions because it’s not their business, but now it’s mine because I lo-” He cleared his throat.  Oikawa stood stunned into silence.

“I care about you.  And I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“Iwa-chan.”  His composure began to crack causing his lips to tremble.

“Don’t cry.  Geez.”  Iwaizumi hugged the boy, letting him settle his head into his shoulder once again.  They stayed like this for a few moments before Iwaizumi’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

“I’ve got to take this.”  Iwaizumi let his hand caress Oikawa’s neck, swiping off a stray tear from the boys cheek before answering the phone.  Rubbing his eyes Oikawa nodded and went to sit in the driver seat to wait.  Swinging the passenger side open, Iwaizumi hopped in not too long after.

“I have to get home.  My mom’s pissed I wasn’t home at my usual time.”

“Say no more Iwa-chan!”

“Don’t kill us Trashikawa.”

“Wow, getting creative now!”

“Just take us home.”

“Us?”

“Me. Shut up.”  Iwaizumi blushed more that day than he has in his entire life, it felt.  Oikawa let out his usual giggle as he turned some music on.

“I’ll see you Monday at school, right?”  Oikawa’s eyelashes are too much to handle.

“Yeah.  I’ll be on the roof at lunch.  Know that if anyone tries to harm you, call for me.”

“So romantic Iwa-chan.”

“In your dreams Assikawa.”

“True.”  The innocence in his eyes made it impossible to stay away.  Iwaizumi dipped forward and gave him another peck because quickly getting out of the car, his final goodbye a simple wave to the blushing Oikawa in the driver seat.

“Hajime, welcome home.”  His mother called from the kitchen.

“Sorry for being late, what’s for dinner?”  He peering into the kitchen.

“Oh! Get changed to something nice!  We’re having dinner at one of my old friend’s house!  I haven’t seen her since college, but they recently moved here from the city over.  I’m pretty sure she has a son your age too!”

“Mom.”

“Yes?”

“What’s their name?”

“Oikawa.”

 _Kill me now._       

 


	2. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice awkward family dinner between two almost-lovers and old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is currently 12:00 am in my time zone now, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY IWA-CHAN!!!!! This is a pretty short chapter, but it takes off after this! Like I said in the first chapter, I don't have any offical update day, but I'll do my best! Stick with me guys!

“I’m home!”  Oikawa walked into the house with his arms full of bags.

"Just in time sweetie!  Go drop your things off and help me set the table."

"We're having guests?"  He called from down the hall, finally relieving his arms of the extra weight.

"Yes, with a dear old friend of mine and her family.  So get changed and- oh. Also, I'm pretty sure she has a son your age.  So nothing too... Fashionable, yeah?"  Oikawa could feel the sting in his eyes as he looked at the pile of bags.  _Nothing too fashionable, yeah?  Another night of pretending to be someone I'm not.  Just fantastic. Fucking fantastic.  I love meeting kids my age! 'Oh, Toorou, why haven't you invited any friends over?' Because I'm obviously too fashionable mom.  Yeah, a fashionable fag.  Why even bother trying to be polite?  What you meant was 'Don't look too gay because we want to actually keep our reputation up in this town.' Okay mom. Fine. Whatever is needed for the Oikawa family name._

He settled for a white and almost mint colored shirt with plane white shorts. Not "too fashionable" he hoped.

"What china are we using tonight mom?"

"The plane white ones in the cupboard are fine!  The foods already on the table-" The doorbell interupted and Oikawa could feel his anxiety slowly starting to build up, consuming his usual cheery composure.  The plates clattered in his hand as he finally set the last one down.

"Toorou, come meet Hajime!" Oikawa set his anxiety aside, sighing and running his hands down his shorts before putting on a smile.

"It's so nice to meet you- Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi stood with his hands in his pockets, resembling a pouty child. 

"Do you know each other already?"  Oikawa's mother did her best to hide her concern, but knowing her son's past it was a 50/50 chance of who Iwaizumi could possibly be to Oikawa.

"He's the volleybal team captain!  I met with him today at the mall to discuss joining the team!"

"Oh honey, that's wonderful!  But the food will get cold, so come in! come in!"

"Sorry for the intrusion."

Iwaizumi couldn't help but stare at that boy.  How fake his smile was, how quickly he was able to make a reasonable lie, how good he looked in that color pallet, god damn his back muscles and  _shit. Stop._

"Now who's staring Iwa-chan?"  They sat beside each other with their moms across them, their dads already laughing over some drinks.

"Uh, sorry."  He let his usual stoney face take over.

"Just calm down Iwa-chan.  It's just a really weird coincidence.  Lucky for us though."

"Oh?  Why is that?"

"Because now I get an excuse to spend time with you."  He practically whispered as they allowed themselves to swim in each others eyes.

"So- volleyball?"  Oikawa's father broke the mental bond being held so tightly.

"Yeah, um..." Oikawa looked to Hajime to cover.

"We're still a new team, so we need all the members we can get for the upcoming season.  And with his height and sharp mind, he'll be a natural at volleyball."  _Nice one._ Iwaizumi took to stuffing his face as an excuse not to talk again.  It seemed like Oikawa would talk about anything before he'd take a bite of food.  _Is he too nervous to eat?  Do I somehow make him anxious?  There's no way.  He's way to attractive to stress over someone like me.  I suppose since we kissed he might see me as a fling.  Hopefully.  God this guy is gorgeous._ _  
_

_"_ Hajime?"  Oikawa nudged him under the table, leaving their legs to touch.

"You're staring again."  Why does this guy have to have such a deviously innocent smile?  One that can somehow ooze confidence but keep a slight humble air to it?  When it's genuine of course. 

"It just amazes me that someone could look so stupid."  _Nice cover Hajime._

Dessert came and went but their legs stayed in contact.

"Its getting late, so we'd better get going." The mothers finally finished their final glasses of wine and the boys still sat touching.

"So, um, like I said earlier, I'll be on the roof if you need me."

"Thank you Iwa-chan."  Oikawa's smile reminded him of vanilla ice cream, classic and sweet.  Instead of getting to taste those gorgeous pouty lips again though, Iwaizumi settled for a pat on the shoulder.

"See you tomorrow Asskawa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just makes me so happy that it's Iwa-chans birthday!! Anyway, thank you all for such a positive response to this and for all the kudos and comments!!! Once again, for more volleybaes and trash anime follow my blog!  
> animeaesthetictrash.tumblr.com


	3. Fake It Till You Make It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to school for our infatuated boys, and Oikawa didn't completely lie to his parents- He is actually joining the volleyball team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was originally suppose to be two parts, but I'm going to split them, so the next update will be Oikawa joining volleyball. For now though, enjoya short chapter filled with flirty boys.

Too early.  No matter what time he goes to sleep school always seems too early for Iwaizumi to be dealing with so many shit heads at one time.  He kept his head down along with his temper to  _just make it to lunch,_ which remained his mantra through Japanese literature, math, and English class.

The sun poured over his tanned skin, making him almost too warm for comfort, so he settled in the shade like he had the Saturday before.  That Saturday.  He kissed Oikawa right on this spot.  _Oikawa.  So he may come, he may not.  I told him to come if he needed me, but he's a grown ass guy, he can handle himself.  Also, he probably doesn't want to hang out with me.  He probably has his own friends or something, well- no. If he does have friends at this school they must be pretty shitty since he's been bullied already.  Jesus, it's only been a day since I saw him last.  And, I mean, he's dumb and really attractive- stupid Asskawa._

"Iwa-chan!"  _Speak of the devil._

"Oikawa- Is everything okay? Are you hurt?"  He stood up in a hurry to inspect him for any sign of injury.

"Iwa-Chan, are you my mom?  I just wanted to come hang out."  He laughed lightly and lowered himself to his place against the wall.  Iwaizumi allowed himself a moment to sigh in relief before lowering himself beside the taller guy and closing his eyes.  It was silent between them, yet it was nice.  From the roof they could hear students down below getting in cars to go get lunch, loud conversations consisting of girl gossip, even some sports players yelling calls in a casual lunch practice on the grass.

"Iwa-chan."  He mumbled lightly, and no, Iwaizumi did not imagine that that is how Oikawa would sound if they woke up together.

"hm?"

"I think I do actually want to join the volleyball team."  Iwaizumi snapped his eyes open, only to be met with a genuine gaze.

"Will you tell me more about it?"  He continued, though Iwaizumi was still having trouble processing the request.

"Uh- yeah. Well, there's a team, and each person has a different position to try and hit the ball over the net and touch the in-bounds court.  There's spikers, a setter, an ace, a libero." Oikawa seemed so focused it was creepy.  Serious was not the best look on the usual cheery guy. ( _No, of course it didn't have a sexy edge to it Hajime, so shut up_.) 

"What position would I be best at Iwa-chan?"

"Well, you're pretty tall and didn't like the pain in receiving, so that rules our libero, although you do have to be able to recieve no matter what.  You aren't very built, so ace doesn't look too promising either, so I suppose that leaves setter?"

"What's that?"  His dark brown eyes lit up.  There was no turning back now.

"The person who tosses the ball for spikes and such.  They have to be able to analyze everything that is happening and toss accordingly.  Think of them like the conductor of an orchestra.  It could be the same piece of music, but it can sound completely different depending on them.  So all teams basically have the same talent, but the setter is the one who brings out the potential in each player."

"What position do you play?"  Oikawa had stars in his eyes.

"Wing spiker."

"So, if I was the setter I would get to toss to you?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Iwa-chan?"

"hm?"

"I want us to be the strongest team.  I want to make you the best spiker there is."  He wasn't kidding.  Iwaizumi always seemed to be at a loss for words when he was around this guy.

"Stop being so romantic Asskawa. It's a sport, and an extra-curricular at that."  Iwaizumi shoved the boy over playfully, Oikawa laughing lightly as they bumped shoulders once he righted himself.

"Well, if we're going to be the best team, we'd better start by signing you up." Oikawa vibrated in his skin.

"Really? Thank you Iwa-chan!"

"Whatever. Eat something already Trashkawa, or else you'll pass out later." Oikawa mumbled about not being hungry but pulled out his milk bread anyways.

"Remind me to buy you meat buns after practice.  Sugar isn't going to help you adjust to being athletic."

"Iwa-chan, you're so sweet in the strangest ways."

"Don't mention it Asskawa.  And I mean that literally, I have a reputation to uphold."  Covering his face, Oikawa laughed at the notion that Iwa-chan was some bad ass.  His arms finally dropped down and his hand landed on top of Iwaizumi's.  Their fingers brushed lightly before Oikawa quickly retreated his hand.

"Sorry." His blush deepened and he was suddenly very interested in his milk break.

Iwaizumi cleared his throat before starting "So, what are your interests?"

"Aliens."

"Excuse me?"

"Aliens Iwa-chan." The usual bubbly expression took on that strange seriousness once again.

"... Right.  What about them?" Was this guys serious?  Of all the things this kid could possibly like, the idea of other wordly beings is his major interest.

"It's the possibiblity for other life that fascinates me.  Humans are so... Gross. And mean. Aliens, well, the idea of aliens is comforting.  It reminds me how the people who think they're better than me are just specs on this planet, in a galaxy among millions of other galaxies in our universe.  It also reminds me how insignificant I am, which allows me to live based on making myself happy, because nothing really matters in the end. I'm determined to be the first human to encounter extraterrestrial life."  Why did Iwaizumi's eyes sting?  It wasn't like the boy was confessing, yet this beautiful boy who is so full of life is only that way because he views his life as less than nothing.

"What about you Iwa-chan?"  Iwaizumi resumed blinking the tears away, clearing his mind of all the things he wanted to say to make Oikawa see that he isn't insignificant.  That after knowing this guy three days he managed to make Iwaizumi feel so overly emotional, which was a pretty amazing feat to accomplish.

"Uh- bugs.  Not for any profound reason.  When I was little I just like how they looked and how I could freak poeple out and scare them away."

"That's gross Iwa-chan."

"Well so are you, but you're still a great catch."  Fuck. Iwaizumi burried his face in his hands as Oikawa's skin felt like it was holding back lava.

"Iwa-"

"Shut up Asskawa.  You didn't hear anything."

"But Iwa-chan, that was so-"  If kissing is the only way to shut him up, Iwaizumi would gladly comply.  His hands held Oikawa's face gently, pressing as hard as he dared to ensure a decent kiss.  As the kiss deepened, Iwaizumi moving his lips as desperate as he felt, Oikawa's hands found themselves snaking around Iwaizumi's torso, pulling him closer by his soulder blades.  Oikawa wanted him closer, closer, he wanted more, he wanted all of him.  And yet the school bell rang.  They pulled back breathlessly.

"The club room is by the large gym.  We meet after school and you can come by and get the form and watch us practice."

Oikawa nodded, still wrapped up around the other.

"Class, we have to go to class."

"Right! Ha, okay, see you then Iwa-chan! Don't fantisize about me too much while I'm away!"  Oikawa ruffled his hair and grabbed his school bag.

"No promises Asskawa." Iwaizumi slowly got himself up and got a glipse of Oikawa beaming at him before disappearing back into the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the support!! If theres anything in particular you want to see happen feel free to comment suggestions! For more volleybaes and trash anime follow my bog!  
> animeaesthetictrash.tumblr.com


	4. Oikawa, official setter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa will never let his weakness show, but sometimes shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but lots of things have been happening lately, so this took longer than anticipated. Alas, Oikawa is finally going to play volleyball with Iwa-chan! I haven't really thought of a name for the school, but it just dawned on me that I should obviously make them at Aoba Johsai. Also, this fic is set where both Oikawa and Iwaizumi are 3rd years, it's just that Oikawa is new. It doesn't really make that much sense logically, but shhh, just go with it. Also, I'm sorry this chapter is so angsty. (I'm really not.) And I'm going to go ahead and type the next chapter!! So yay!

"Nice receive!"

"Sorry, cover!"

"Nice spike Iwaizumi-san!"

Oikawa peered into the practice just in time to see Iwaizumi slam the ball onto the other side of the net, landing with a smile as sweat glided down his face.

_Hot damn._

"Oikawa, you made it!"

The team stopped to see a flimsy looking tall guy standing in the doorway.

"Everyone, this is Oikawa. He'll be joining the team soon, but he's just here to observe."

Oikawa could feel his face heating up, but he did what he does best and flashed a smile and a peace sign.

"I can't wait to work with you all! Let's all do our best!"

He sat down and watched intently at every player.  If he wanted to make this team the best, he'll have to know each players strength and weaknesses.  He mentally catalouged how high each could jump, whether they had stronger arms or legs, and he watched the current setter, the way his hands hardly touched the ball, yet it went to the player he aimed for in a neat arch.  He especially watch Iwaizumi, the way he jumped, how he landed, how he served, how he spiked.

"Oy, Assikawa, I want to test something out."

"Huh?"  A ball flew right for Oikawa and he drew his hands together and sent it back without realizing what even happened.

"Are you trying to kill me Iwa-chan?!"

"Just wanted to check your reflexes."

"Iwa-chan?" Kindaichi asked out loud, being the nearest to the guys.

"Don't say anything or you have drills the rest of practice." Iwaizumi threatened.

Oikawa giggled from where he sat.

"And just for that, Oikawa, come here and try out a serve.  I want to see if you could possibly become a pinch server."  Oikawa stopped laughing at this point.

"Iwa-chan, you know I can't do that, I don't have any experience!"

"Now Assikawa."

Oikawa reluctantly got up from where he was sitting and came to the serve line where Iwaizumi waited for him.

"Serve the ball."

"No. I don't know how and I'm not going to embarrass myself Iwa-chan."

"I'm your captain, and I'm telling you to serve. I don't care how you do it, just get it over the net."

Oikawa snached the ball from Iwaizumi and bounced the ball once, twice, and held it in his palm.

_There has to be a way to outsmart him at this.  I can't let Iwa-chan have the upper hand here. I obviously can't serve like him, so how? Think Toorou!_  

For once, there was no way out.  He bounced the ball again, thinking about how Iwaizumi looked when he served, how his torso twisted slightly, how he tosses it up to himself but not too high, allowing the ball to land in his palm before hitting it over.  Putting his left foot slightly in front, he held the ball in his left hand, lifting his right hand up as he tossed the ball up and took a swing.  The ball made contact with his hand and he felt proud for at least doing that much, but he watched as the ball fell short of the net in a weak attempt at a serve.

_Play it off Toorou._

"Aw, it looks like Iwa-chan will have to help me with my form again!"

He stuck his tongue out and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Maybe later Trashykawa. No flirting during practice."

"No fun Iwa-chan." 

"Go get your forms from the coach, we'll worry about your serve and fun later."

"Yes sir!" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and continued leading practice, occasionaly glancing at Oikawa, only to make eye contact and wait to see who would break it first. 

The team did their last stetches and Oikawa's interest was peaked once again as he watched Iwaizumi touch his toes, reach his arm across his chest and show off his arm muscles, lift his arms above his head to expose skin under his shirt.

"Stop staring Oikawa, it's creepy."

"Sorry Iwa-chan, I just didn't know you were so flexible!"

"Don't say shit like that, its embarrising." Oikawa smiled at Iwaizumi rubbing the back of his sweat plastered hair, pouting. 

"If you don't mind Iwa-chan, can I stay after you guys leave to try some things out?"

"Huh? Like individual practice?" Oikawa nodded enthusiastically.

"I have the keys, so as long as your out of here before 10 I can come later to lock up.  I take the guys out Monday nights though, so will you be okay here by yourself?"

"I'll be fine Iwa-chan!  I just want to pratice a little bit so I don't make a complete fool of myself at tomorrows practice."

"Okay, but like I said, out of here before 10.  I'll see you tomorrow Oikawa." He called behind himself as Oikawa waved the team bye before turning around and dropping his smile.  He quickly changed into some gym clothes he brought and put his sneakers on.  It was currently 8, so he had two hours before Iwaizumi would be back to lock up.  Oikawa grabbed a ball out of the bin, bounced it once, twice, and spun it in his palm.  He would not embarrass himself like he did today.  He would not allow anyone to look down on him, he has enough of that in every other aspect of his life. His fashion was 'out there', he was too pretty, he was the teachers pet, straight A student, and gay.

He served the ball and it fell short again.

His own parents looked down on him.  They pitied him. 

He grabbed the next ball and served it again.  The sting in his hand felt good.

Volleyball would be the thing poeple would be proud of him for.  He will not let his parents think he's a failure at this.  He will not let Iwaizumi down.

He served the next one and made it over the net, yet he felt the tears starting to build up.

Why does he have to be such a let down?  Why can't he be a normal guy?  Why couldn't he just be a natural athlet and impress his crush with an awesome serve today?

Ball after ball, his hand screamed, his shoulders felt stiff and his body felt heavy.  Yet he tried tossing the ball up, running to jump before serving it.

_I just want someone to be proud of me!_

"Oikawa, I forgot some-"

At that moment Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa landed from his jump serve into his puddle of sweat and tears and just like that, his knee gave out and Oikawa's world went black. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick with me guys!! More volleybaes and trash anime on tumblr  
> animeaesthetictrash.tumblr.com


	5. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's weakness is his lack of self esteem. Iwaizumi's is Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to go ahead and type this chapter and post it, so two chapters in one day, hell yeah, even if they're both pretty short. Jesus, get ready for more angst, but now with mixed in fluff, yay!!! I'll do my best to add more depth and length to the next chapter.

"Hey guys, great practice today! As usual, enjoy some meat buns."

"Thanks captain!"

"Oy, Hanamaki, I left something back at the gym.  You guys go on ahead."

_More like that idiot might kill himself and I would never forgive myself if he got hurt and I wasn't there to help._

"Oikawa, I forgot some- Oh fuck! Oikawa!"

Iwaizumi ran to him a second to late.  Oikawa hit the ground  _hard_ , his knee obviously out of place, his head hitting the ground since he didn't make an attempt to catch himself.

He quickly rolled him over so he laid on his back.  Oikawa's face was flushed white, a bruise already forming on his forehead and his knee swelling.

"Oh fuck. No. Oikawa, come on. Come back to me. Open your eyes. Give me a sign you're okay." Iwaizumi was not one to cry out of panic, yet here he was, on the ground beside his crush, tears escaping and adding to the puddle on the ground.  He got up and ran to the supply room to grab an ice pack, quickly coming back and lifting Oikawa's head into his lap as he placed the ice pack there.  He grabbed his phone from his pocket and began to dial 911, but the boy in his lap stirred.

"Iwa-chan?'

"Don't move Oikawa, I'm calling an ambulance now."

"I'm fine Iwa-chan. I'll be fine."

"Fine?!  You call this fine?! You could have a concussion, you can have a broken knee, you could have seriously injured yourself Oikawa, so don't give me that 'I'm fine' shit!"

"Iwa-chan."

"I'm calling an ambulance."

"Iwa-chan-"

"Shut up Oikawa, its ringing."

"But Iwa-chan-"

He bent down and kissed him.

"I'm glad you're at least okay enough to still be stubborn. Ah, yes, hello? I need an ambulance at Aoba Johsai. Sports injury. Yes-yeah. Thank you."

"I'm sorry Iwa-chan."

"What for?"

"For sucking and getting myself hurt.  It's my own fault. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Jesus fucking Christ Oikawa, when are you going to realize you aren't some burden on me? That I care about you? That I obviously like you more than a friend and you are absolutely amazing and fuck. Why? Why do you feel the need to apologize? I'm just glad you're okay, Assikawa." Iwaizumi's eyes welled up again and his hands ran through Oikawa's now sweaty hair and bent down to rest his head against the others. They stayed like this until the ambulance finally showed up. As the first responders checked Oikawa's eyes for any obvious signs of concussion, they asked Iwaizumi what he saw before loading Oikawa into the ambulance.

"Family only."

"I'll be fine Iwa-chan."

"Bull shit. Give me your phone." Oikawa obeyed and Iwaizumi punched his number in and saved it.

"Keep my updated untill you get home, okay?"

"Yes Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi looked conflicted before kissing Oikawa's forehead.

"You don't ever need to apologize to me for obvious accidents okay? Be careful. I'll talk to you soon."

Oikawa settled for nodding as his eyes watered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea where I want to go with this, lol. Obviously I want a little more fluff and smut somewhere, and theres still more angst to come, but where to go from here???? I'm feeling a little late night visit from Iwa-chan to the Oikawa residence, but who knows! As usual, volleybaes and trash anime found on my blog  
> animeaesthetictrash.tumblr.com


	6. What Are You Doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not intending to write smut this early on, but here we are. Smut. Jesus help, I have sinned, lmao. So much fluff and smut and the rooftop meme. I blushed a lot while writing this chapter. Honestly, these two can't even do intimate things without teasing each other and bickering. I love them so much.

Walking under street lights with his hands in his pockets, Iwaizumi anxiously waited for his phone to ring.  He’d just have to wait till tomorrow and go visit him after school, because based on his head injury he shouldn’t be discharged until the doctors know for sure that he doesn’t have a concussion. Opening his front door as silently as he could, he snuck back into his house much later than he usually does for a Monday night.  Waiting to hear any family stirring, he got the all clear to shut his bedroom door without explanation.  His room filled with shades of blues and greys helped to calm him down.  The pillows welcomed him home as he flopped into his usual spot before getting his phone out of his pocket. Still no notifications. Tossing his phone onto his bed, Iwaizumi got up to shower while waiting for anything from Oikawa.

Turning the water on to heat up he stripped his workout clothes off and took a look at himself in the mirror.

_It’s the usual.  Nothing special really.  It’s just me. Typical muscles, spiked hair.  How could a guy like Oikawa possibly like me?_  

The mirror began to fog from the hot shower running and Iwaizumi took that as a chance to stop being self conscious and finally get in the shower.

_I didn’t even realize the guy was capable of producing sweat.  He must have been doing serves from the minute the team left.  How did he know how to set up a jump serve?  I guess I must have underestimated his athletic ability._

Somewhere in between thinking about Oikawa and shampooing his hair, Iwaizumi found himself getting hard.

_Jesus not now._

The soap suds ran down his body and he could feel his muscles relaxing under the run of the hot water. Washing out the shampoo did nothing to help wash away the thoughts of Oikawa.

_How good he looked in workout clothes.  How limber his body is.  How beautiful he looked even after a fall.  How natural it felt to have his head in his lap. His head in his lap. Oikawa’s head in Iwaizumi’s lap._

With a frown, Iwaizumi finished putting the conditioner in his hair and took himself in his right hand, angry at how responsive his body was to the thought of stupid Assikawa.

Running his thumb across the head and down the underside of his dick, Iwaizumi’s mind wandered back to the thought of sweaty Oikawa. A sweaty Oikawa under him, his pretty pink lips on his, with his pretty pink hole taking him in greedily. His hand tightened and sped up, with the picture of a completely wrecked Oikawa burning into the back of his eyelids.

_Too quick._

Was all he could think as he sighed in defeat, the high of his finish fading as the conditioner washed out and mixed with his cum.  He watched it all go down the drain and he did his best to forget the fact that he just came to the thought of Oikawa who is currently in the hospital.  Remembering that, he quickly got out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel and went back to his room to find his phone.

_1 New Message from ‘Unknown’_

Quickly unlocking his phone Iwaizumi’s heart raced since the message was sent 8 minutes ago.

_Iwa-chan! It’s me, Oikawa ✌✌(˵¯̴͒ꇴ¯̴͒˵)✌✌_

_Just wanted to give you an update. Worry not, I am alive and the doctor said it’s only a sprain, so no broken bones or anything. And so far no concussion, but they’re making me stay till tomorrow to monitor me (˃ ⌑ ˂ഃ )_

_You better come visit me because I’m going to be bored!! Talk to you soon Iwa-chan! (˘̩̩̩ε˘̩ƪ)_

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the emoji’s, but still felt relief that there was no major injury. Laying back on the bed, he considered what to type in reply. He had nothing. Of course there’s the ‘JESUS I’M SO GLAD YOU ARE OKAY BECAUSE YOU ARE PRECIOUS AND I WANT TO PROTECT YOU’ response, but Iwaizumi assumed that Oikawa did not need him to fuel his ego.  Then there’s the ‘Good. Glad to hear it’ but what the hell, Iwaizumi wasn’t his employer. His eyes got heavy and he checked the time that read 11:45.  He let his phone rest on his chest as he allowed himself to continue thinking what to reply.  Iwaizumi woke up to his phone vibrating against his chest.  The time read 1:30.

_Ah fuck, I fell asleep before replying.  Who could possibly be texting me right now though?_

_1 New Message from ‘Unknown’_

__

_Look out your window Iwa-chan_   

Iwaizumi sat up and realized he still hadn’t put clothes on since after his shower.  He found whatever sweatpants were laying around and put them on before going over to the window and opening it.  Turning his phone flashlight on, he rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them only to be met by Oikawa laying on the roof that covers the kitchen beside his room.  He did his best to not have a look of complete disgust, but the scowl took over anyway.

“What the actual fuck Oikawa. You are suppose to be in the hospital! How did you get on the roof anyway? That’s dangerous! How did you find my address?!” He managed to rush out with one breath, mindful of his volume.

“Iwa-chan! Are you not happy to see me! How rude!”  He said from his position, laid out on the roof.

“Go to the front door and get inside stupid. What is wrong with you!”

“You’re inviting me to your room?  How romantic Iwa-chan!”

“I just don’t want you to somehow manage to injure yourself more.  That’ll be fun to explain to the doctors.  Breaking a bone while laying in your hospital bed. Look, just get off the roof and get your ass inside.”

“Yes sir, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa managed to climb off the roof.  When he was safely on the ground Iwaizumi went to the front door to let him in.  What he wasn’t expecting was a hug from Oikawa as soon as the door swung open.

“Iwa-chan.”  He kept murmuring into Iwaizumi’s neck and hair.  Iwaizumi was too tired to put up a fight with his feelings, and returned the hug, letting his hands grab at the boy, travel up and down his back, card through his hair.  The feeling of Oikawa’s hands roaming his bare chest and back felt better than he could ever have imagined and he melted into the taller guy.

“I was so worried, stupid. I’m glad you’re okay.” He whispered back in response to his name.  He could feel teardrops running down his neck from Oikawa, and soon could feel some of his own escaping his eyes as he refused to let the boy go.

“We need to get to my room before someone wakes up.” Iwaizumi whispered into Oikawa’s neck as he felt Oikawa’s hair tickle his with a nuzzling nod.  He led the other into his room down the hall and closed the door behind them.  

“So, just how did you manage to find my address?”

“Don’t underestimate my charm Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi’s eyebrows raised in confusion, but he still turned the lights off before he threw himself back into bed, tackling Oikawa on the way down.

“It’s late and you woke me up.  And you’ll need to get back to the hospital early. So shut up and let’s sleep.”

Oikawa’s face burned hot as Iwaizumi laid the taller boy against his chest, holding him close enough to feel his heart beat giving away his true feelings despite his cool demeanor.  Never had Oikawa felt so safe, so warm, so loved.  Snuggling against his crush, Oikawa could never be happier about an injury than he currently felt.  Iwaizumi on the other hand, felt a nervous wreck.  He has his crush against him.  His crush who is suppose to be in the hospital currently.  His crush who has him up at 2 am despite it being a Monday night, Tuesday morning, same difference. The boy snuggled against him still hasn’t told him if he actually likes him or not either.  This could just be a flirty fling, who knows? Hell, Iwaizumi sure doesn’t.

“Oikawa?” He whispered into the guys hair.  

“hm?” _Jesus that was cute._

“What’s your first name? You know mine, but I never got yours.”

“You just aren’t a good listener Iwa-chan.  I told you when we first met in detention.”  Oikawa just felt him shrug in response, and Oikawa’s mischievous grin covered his face.

 “How about you guess, and for every wrong answer you have to kiss me?  And if you want hints, it’ll cost you an article of my clothing.”

“So you get the punishments for my guessing wrong?”

“Please Iwa-chan! It’ll be fun!” The boy was near Iwaizumi’s ear, breathing into the shell, his lips teasing.

“Come on Hajime.” He whispered in the most seductive voice he could manage.  That was about all Iwaizumi could handle and what dignity he had left to fight his feelings was now gone.  Play thing or not, this guy was gorgeous and teasing, yet still so precious and someone Iwaizumi would care about without putting any pressure of requiting feelings. He swallowed hard.

“What is the first letter?”

Oikawa sat up and tugged off his shirt, exposing his pale skin that looked way better than any models he’s ever seen, his muscles not hard and pronounced like Iwaizumi’s own, but the toning definitely there.  His nipples looked good enough to taste, the pink matching his always soft lips.

“T.”

“T-Thao?”

“That’ll be one kiss please.” Oikawa said with his signature smirk.  Iwaizumi knew exactly where he wanted to land this first one.  He sat up only half way to let his tongue run over the nipple he was admiring, before kissing it lightly, earning him a sound of shock from Oikawa.

“H-Hajime!”

“You never said where the kiss had to be.”  Iwaizumi simply shrugged and smiled at the suddenly bashful Oikawa.  It was endearing to see his defenses down.  It was so satisfying to know that there was no need for manipulation between the two of them.

“Okay, let’s see. Starts with T, and you’ve told me it before.  What does it end with?”

Oikawa laid against the bed and grabbed at the hem of his pants, tugging them down enough for him to be able to kick them off, stripping him to his boxers.  The thing is, Iwaizumi knew his name.  He made sure to remember it, and a beautiful name to go with a beautiful guy, but this was just too good to pass up.

“U.”

“Tadashi”

Kiss to his shoulder.

“Tanet?”

Kiss to his neck.

“Tetsu?”

Kiss to his jaw line.  Iwaizumi took Oikawa’s earlobe in his mouth.

“Iwa-chan, you aren’t even trying! And you didn’t make another guess.”

“Tooru.” He gruffly whispered.

“It’s Tooru Assikawa. I wouldn’t have forgotten. Not in a million years.”  Iwaizumi pulled back from where he’s been buried in Oikawa’s hair.

“Iwa-chan.” Before he could continue Iwaizumi was against his lips once again.

“Tooru.” He managed to say into the others lips, so engrossed in purging his feelings for Oikawa without worry about possible outcomes of his actions.

“Hajime. Hajime. Such a beautiful name. I thought that when you first told me.” Oikawa continued talking as Iwaizumi kissed his neck again, except this time staying in one place and sucking hard, nipping at the boys skin every so often, moving from spot to spot, kissing harder every time he heard his name leave that beautiful boy’s lips.  Iwaizumi laid him back on the bed and laid in between his legs, only Oikawa’s boxers left on. He looked at the boy beneath him.  It was only a couple of hours ago that this was a fantasy, and yet here he was in person, illuminated by the reflection of the streetlamp from outside the window.  Iwaizumi dipped his head down and kissed over the bruise from his fall as gentle as he could manage.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get there sooner to prevent you getting hurt.  I promise I will always be here to ensure you don’t get hurt, do you hear me Tooru?”

Iwaizumi’s arms on either side of Oikawa reminded him of the day they met, and he smiled down at the boy.

“Hajime. I like you. I like you so much.” Oikawa’s brown eyes managed to sparkle in the dim lighting.  He let his hands roam up Iwaizumi’s sides before wrapping around him and pulling their bodies together again.

“You aren’t just saying that, are you?” Iwaizumi asked as Oikawa returned the favor of neck kisses, kissing and sucking rougher than Iwaizumi thought was possible for him.

“No Iwa-chan. I honestly do like you a lot. I have ever since I met you.” He continued peppering kisses in the area between Iwaizumi’s shoulders and neck and continued to speak.

“You make me feel so safe, and protected, and you give me butterflies every time I see you.  And I don’t mean to be manipulative all the time, but I just always feel like if I don’t ensure an answer, I’ll always be rejected.”

“Tooru. I like you more than I’ve ever liked anyone before.  I will not leave you. Jesus, Tooru.”  Iwaizumi laid him back down with a little more force and kissed him on the mouth again, not letting up as his tongue ventured into the others mouth. He rolled his hips to grind their bodies together, the emotional build up enough for Iwaizumi to already be hard.  Under him, Oikawa moaned into Iwaizumi’s mouth at the roll of his hips.  He could feel himself getting hard since he’s never actually done things with people before.  He was the biggest flirt ever, and yet when it came to experience all Oikawa had was a couple of kisses from classmates during a game of spin the bottle during their 1st year of high school.  He learned most things from the internet and researching, but never did he think it would feel this good.

“Iwa-chan.”  He said breathlessly.  With another roll of his hips Iwaizumi replied

“Say my name Tooru.”

“H-Hajime!”

“Keep saying my name.”  Iwaizumi began kissing down Oikawa’s neck once again, except didn’t stop at his shoulders.  He kissed down the pale sternum under him, running his tongue over the others nipples again, taking his time swirling and giving each the attention it deserved while he listened to his name on repeat in the background. Iwaizumi continued on his journey exploring Oikawa’s amazing body by kissing down his sides, causing Oikawa to slightly giggle.

“Are you ticklish?” Iwaizumi asked, his hands and face at his waist line.

“Don’t be silly Iwa-chan, of course not.”

“Oh?”  Iwaizumi inhaled deeply before pressing his mouth to Oikawa’s side and blowing hard, giving him a raspberry kiss.  The pale boy shrieked in return, his body jolting and a laugh escaping him.

“Sh!” Iwaizumi covered Oikawa’s mouth with his hand only for Oikawa to lightly grab his wrist and lift if off, kissing his palm gently.

“Hajime.” He sounded as if he were dreaming.

“I’m still not done with you Tooru.”  And Iwaizumi continued to kiss down the boys stomach, making sure not to pull a scream out of him again in fear of waking his family up. He reached the hem of the alien boxers and had to smirk at how much of a dork this guy was.  He trailed his tongue along the waistband with no sign of ever taking them off, and the whiny “Hajime” mantra sounded from under him.  Iwaizumi simply shushed him again and went further down, planting kisses along his thighs, giving him more breathless “Hajime” from Oikawa. He ran his hands up his thighs to push the boxers up and planted hickies along the insides of the boy’s thighs.

“If I’m going too far please let me know.” Iwaizumi said from in between Oikawa’s thighs.  

“Please just stop teasing me already Iwa-chan.”

“Are you going to beg Assikawa?”

“Are you into that Iwa-chan? So perverted.”

“Don’t tempt me Tooru.”

Iwaizumi left his spot from Oikawa’s thighs and dipped lower still and planted a kiss to his injured knee that was currently in a supportive knee pad.

“Hajime, I want you.”  Iwaizumi’s eyes snapped open at the statement and he looked up to see if he was being serious. Oikawa laying half naked, blushing in his bed with his hair a mess, admitting to liking and wanting Iwaizumi.

“Not while you’re injured. I don’t want to hurt you.” Iwaizumi sat up between his legs while Oikawa propped himself onto his elbows.

“Well, I mean, there are other things we can do Iwa-chan.”

“Care to share Tooru?”

“Lay beside me Hajime, on your side.”

On my side? Is he manipulating me into trying to go to sleep?  What possible thing could we do- Oh.

Oikawa got up from where he laid as soon as Iwaizumi was settled back on the bed and laid in the opposite direction of the other.

“Could you get your own sweatpants off Iwa-chan? To make this easy on both of us?”

“Forever the drama queen Tooru.”

“So mean Iwa-chan!”  But Oikawa took the liberty of striping his own boxers off as well.

“So how does this work Tooru?”

“Like this Hajime.” And after those words Iwaizumi’s vision went white.  He propped a leg up as Oikawa took his member in his mouth. No teasing, no warning, just his hot mouth down to the hilt, the breath from his nose tickling at his balls.

“Jesus fuck Tooru!”  Oikawa simply hollowed his cheeks and came up as slowly as he could manage.  Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa’s pretty dick, taking it in hand first, and slowly licking the underside. Oikawa choked slightly in surprise at the feeling of Iwaizumi teasing him.

“You are such a tease Hajime.”

“Bite me Assikawa.”

“You sure Iwa-chan?”  Oikawa took Iwaizumi’s tip into his mouth and laughed at the threat. To stop him Iwaizumi took all of Oikawa’s member into his own mouth, sucking hard and pressing his lips as tightly as he could around them.  Oikawa’s giggles turned into a lewd moan and Iwazumi knew he was the one.  The two took their time, licking and bobbing and using hands and trying out tricks. Oikawa’s hands found themselves clawing red marks into Iwaizumi’s hips and butt cheeks as Iwaizumi took his time licking at Oikawa’s balls and venturing to kiss around his penis and leave more hickies.  Iwaizumi lost any sense of time he had. Time didn’t matter.  School in the morning didn’t matter.  All that mattered was this perfect human being. Pleasing him and getting pleasure from him.  Oikawa was all that mattered.  Oikawa, already lost in how intoxicating this all was, found himself bobbing to his own beat, using his hand to match it. Iwaizumi followed and began sucking to make him cum. Oikawa moaned on Iwaizumi’s member as he got closer and closer, his moans got higher and more desperate and his speed picked up. Oikawa finished in Iwaizumi’s mouth before Iwaizumi finally came with a low grunt. Not wasting a drop, Oikawa swallowed everything Iwaizumi had to offer before finally pulling his head back slowly.

“You taste so good Hajime.”

“Fuck, Tooru. Please just come here.”  Oikawa had to remember how to make his body work to turn himself back around and lay beside Iwaizumi.  Pulling the comforter over the two of them, Iwaizumi pulled him close and kissed him under the warmth of the blanket.

“Tooru. I- I…”

“Shh. you don’t have to say anything Iwa-chan. Just go to sleep.”  Oikawa kissed him once again and laid peacefully snuggled again Iwaizumi.  He waited until he could feel the even breathing and steady heartbeat before finally replying.

“I love you too, Hajime.”

*

Too early. Iwaizumi woke up feeling unusually warm, and he did his best to rub the sleep from his eyes to turn his alarm off, to be met by the sight of Oikawa sleeping naked beside him.  Iwaizumi inhaled, remembering what happened a few hours ago and ducked down to kiss the boy again. And again. And again.

 “Tooru.  You have to get back to the hospital. Come on, wake up.  I’ll even buy you coffee on the way there.”

“You will?” Oikawa opened one eye to look at the boy looming above him.

Iwaizumi flicked his forehead as he managed to get himself up.

“Yes. Now come on, I don’t want my family asking questions.”

“Of course Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said, still in bed.

“But just five more minutes.” He pulled the blankets back up and snuggled down with a satisfied grin.  In that time Iwaizumi got dressed for school and managed to find Oikawa’s clothes that had been discarded earlier that day.  Being that they were the clothes he got sweaty and injured in, Iwaizumi found a shirt and a pair of shorts for Oikawa to borrow. Even a pair of boxers with little Godzillas on them.

“Assikawa, I’m going to be late if you don’t get up and get dressed. Come on.”  Oikawa groaned, but he did manage to fling the covers off and rub his eyes, looking grumpy and confused.

“Where are my clothes Iwa-chan?”

“You can borrow some of mine because yours are gross. I’ll wash them for you and return them tomorrow.”

“Morning Hajime is so sweet.”  Oikawa got up from bed and wrapped Iwaizumi in a hug even though he was still naked.

“Come on, things to do Tooru.”

“Right away, Hajime sir!”  He said mockingly with his smirk as he finally got dressed.

“Let’s go.”  As soon as he was dressed and ready to go Iwaizumi took Oikawa’s hand in his own as they made their way to get coffee and continue on with their days.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty cool on my blog  
> animeaesthetictrash.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! For more volleybaes and trash anime follow my blog  
> animeaesthetictrash.tumblr.com


End file.
